


Making the Grade - COMIC EDITION

by Choi Eimi (Siyah_Kedi)



Series: Making the Grade [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 20:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siyah_Kedi/pseuds/Choi%20Eimi
Summary: I got this Comic Creator thing ages ago, and immediately used it to create a comic version of one of my fanfics.This is that comic.





	1. Part 1

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 2

  
  
to be continued...?


End file.
